


【磁石NS】比起對雜誌妄想還是真人最棒

by uraumaim930027



Series: 磁石NS [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊有關櫻井翔編號2034那本anan，爆肉。





	【磁石NS】比起對雜誌妄想還是真人最棒

他怎麼可能讀不懂那無聲的邀約，他只是不想那麼快進入正題，假裝沒讀懂罷了。

靈動的雙眼充滿水氣，水潤中帶點無辜，看似純潔無比，實則比誰都還誘惑。櫻井翔靠在鑲有鏡子的牆上，看著鏡子裡反映的自己，眼神迷離地流轉幾秒，又將視線移至鏡中他身後的二宮和也身上。

「這裡不錯吧，不容易被打擾。」透過鏡子櫻井翔向二宮投射他的眼波，裝作無心的凝望，二宮和也倒也沒做出什麼太大的反應，僅是點頭附和對方。

那該死的眼線，令對方本來就動人的眼睛看起來更大更水靈。好想現在就壓到櫻井翔身上，從後面扯下他的褲子，對著鏡子大幹一場。二宮和也一語不發，將妄想藏回腦中，比起現在魯莽的行動，他更想看看櫻井翔會如何使出千方百計只為勸誘他共度一個愉快的夜晚。

「翔ちゃん⋯⋯」二宮和也特別壓低聲音，伸手按在牆壁上，從後將櫻井翔困在他與鏡子之間，聽見二宮叫喚自己名字的櫻井翔瞪大眼睛，被對方突如其來的低語打到般身軀微微一顫，嘴角勝利的微笑藏不住，二宮和也並無遺漏，他縮回手又向後退了一步，刻意拉開與櫻井翔間的距離，「沒事，只是想問問你怎麼知道這裡的。」

櫻井翔果不其然在瞬間閃過失望的神情，但他沒有輕易投降，倒是無辜地順著嘴邊的笑意扯開一個自然不過的笑容，「之前、雜誌攝影的時候來過。」

拍攝的時候也畫了淡妝、眼線，那時他有意無意地向鏡頭散發色氣，比起幾年前上次裸露許多肌膚的雜誌拍攝時，赤裸裸的魅惑眼神，經過多年，那份外顯的色情亦被櫻井翔藏了起來、收斂不少，這次的拍攝他更想展現成熟男人不輕易透露的性感，幾乎每天都暴露在鏡頭底下，櫻井翔當然知道自己何時該擺出什麼樣的姿勢和表情，才能達到他想要的效果。

雜誌攝影時服裝師替櫻井翔選了三套衣服，一套是深藍色襯衫配上西裝褲，第二套是精緻的黑色西裝與白色襯衫，最後是黑色套頭長袖毛衣和牛仔褲，櫻井翔今天恰好也選擇深藍色襯衫紮進緊貼腰線和雙腿的西裝褲，再用皮帶好好繫緊，有些造作地打開襯衫最上頭兩顆扣子，比平常更多但不誇張的肌膚面積展露出來，夾雜禁慾與野性。

他沒告訴二宮和也，就像為了今天在鏡頭前演練多次一般，之前他想像攝影師是二宮和也，他該如何若有似無地撩弄對方，對鏡頭呈現出能令人瘋狂的隱密情熱，而現在二宮和也就在他面前，櫻井翔自然而然擺出一副邀請對方的表情，渴望二宮能夠主動欺上他。

「ニノ？」

「怎麼了？」

一時間也不知該如何回應二宮的反問，櫻井翔朝鏡中的二宮眨眨眼，緩慢收回彎身時臀部向後撅起的姿勢，直起身子；二宮和也裝作有些疑惑，眼神始終停留在櫻井翔走在他前頭的背影上。

視線沿途經過對方常被笑說很溜的肩線、因紮進西裝褲中產生皺摺的襯衫，連同襯衫下擺一起收進了櫻井翔尺寸恰好的緊身西裝褲下，包覆臀部線條，感覺不妙於是讓自己東張西望了下，的確這間和洋融合的旅館環境不錯，即使在東京都心隱蔽性也很高，他們甚至不需太多變裝，大廳距離櫻井翔擅自訂的房間途中是他們剛停留一會兒的長廊，長廊上除了他們以外沒有別人會經過。

盯著櫻井翔站在房門前的背影，他忍不住伸出手，想觸碰對方，又停在半空中，打趣地思考著若是就這樣今天都不碰對方的話，對方該怎麼求他。

畢竟，他也沒告訴櫻井翔，在來這間旅館前，他二宮和也恰好得知今天是櫻井翔封面某雜誌的發售日，又恰好準時收到他的訂貨，恰好從看見封面畫眼線的對方朝鏡頭擺出那樣不應該的表情，以及最讓他無法忍受的、內頁的勾人眼神。

二宮和也已經可以知道那扇門後的房間大致裝潢了，那張白色的雙人床、櫻井翔坐在床上、敞開領口，接著如雜誌裡那般躺下⋯⋯思此二宮和也又想起早上翻開雜誌時，自己複雜的心情，不及平時僅有他一人看過的模樣，卻又表明著以此種姿態等待，大概還真的是只有這個年紀的櫻井翔能擁有的男人的挑逗神情。

從下車進到旅館，他早就摸透櫻井翔的目的了，但他並不著急，正因為時間還很多，他們互相試探著彼此到底何者會先矜持不住，打破僵局。

「雜誌的照片、也有在這個房間拍攝嗎？」

「當然有囉。我個人蠻喜歡這裡的⋯⋯」

「原來如此⋯⋯當時怎麼拍的呢？翔ちゃん擺了什麼動作？」二宮和也漫不經心地隨口丟出問題，他看著櫻井翔緩緩步至床邊坐下，雙手撐在身體兩側向後微傾，擺出與雜誌中一模一樣的動作，但表情裡多了點說不出口的慾望。

「像這樣，」一手摸向襯衫，刻意又把領口扯得更開，「有點色氣的動作？」

「有點意外呢、還以為這次會是禁慾系？」

「是禁慾系沒錯啊，穿得特別多呢。」露出面積跟當年的背面幾乎全裸天差地遠，櫻井翔笑了下，這回可是全套西裝，才不是一條浴巾，更何況他大概也過了可以拍那種寫真的年紀了，現在要他挑戰那個尺度，他恐怕除了羞恥的拒絕外沒有其他回應。

「我倒覺得翔ちゃん這樣很犯規。」

「真的？明明穿這麼多。」

「呵，別鬧了，你也知道問題從來都不在那。」二宮和也將膝蓋擠入櫻井翔腿間，貓唇的弧度又上揚了些，他靠向櫻井翔耳際低語，指尖撫過對方精緻軟綿的臉頰，「翔ちゃん的眼神不會騙人。」

「真的有那麼好懂？」

「有喔。」他用膝蓋頂了頂櫻井翔腿間的東西，「還有、身體也很誠實。」

「唔、」櫻井翔難為情地向後退了些，同時也不甘示弱的抬起小腿蹭向二宮和也胯間，「ニノ的也挺誠實的⋯⋯」

「翔ちゃん這樣真的太狡猾了。」

「哪裡狡猾了？」他不明白地皺起眉頭，用極為無辜的水靈大眼盯著二宮和也看，也許隨著年紀的增長而多了些餘裕，眼神游移的緩慢，倒更多了些成熟色氣，二宮將之視為無聲的挑釁，退回床邊不去觸碰對方，忍耐著自己也快到極限就要爆發的慾望。

「就說過了，你的眼神騙不了我。」下意識不甘心地咬住下唇，彷彿不想屈服於性慾，二宮和也直截了當的切入重點，「你在誘惑我。」

聽到標準答案，櫻井翔故作驚訝地瞪大眼睛，他也沒想到二宮和也能跟他耗那麼久，居然沒有直接付諸行動，他還以為一關上門，對方就會用力關上門，將他壓到床上。

他感覺有趣而勾起微笑，不愧是認識那麼久的團員，他在打什麼壞主意都被對方摸透透，二宮和也肯定清楚，若順著櫻井翔的意摸上床，後者便輕易得逞，贏了莫名的成就感；因此二宮和也沒對櫻井翔做任何事，他想看櫻井翔主動坐上、或者用盡所有方法求他的樣子。

他在等待，等待櫻井翔成為那個先忍不住而爆發的人。

「吶、翔ちゃん？」

「ニノ，」一邊回應，櫻井翔從床上起身，他一步兩步走近站在一旁的二宮和也，瞬間整個人湊了上去，二宮的瞳中映出一絲意外與期待，櫻井翔豐厚的雙唇湊近對方的，幾乎要接吻卻停頓在寸前，「來看看、誰會先投降？」

「呵、呵呵⋯⋯」二宮和也笑了出來，他環住櫻井翔，呼出的吐息落在對方耳畔，唇瓣時不時碰到櫻井翔耳垂，後者敏感卻拼命忍耐，「我會讓翔ちゃん哭著求饒喔。」

「ニノ今天很有勁呢。」

手掌貼上二宮和也的胸口，他在推開前還留情地摩挲一番，眼簾低垂，黑色眼線如畫龍點睛般好端端地延伸、躺在他眼角，那媚惑而煽動的睫毛一眨一眨地，微瞇的眼是他想要接吻的信號，嘴唇微啟，上頭護唇膏滋潤後亮晶晶的，令人更想咬一口，他用那張淫靡的嘴、純潔的語氣吐出邪惡的話語：「都這麼硬了、不想要？」

「我考慮一下？」

「你慢慢考慮？」櫻井翔將一個粉色物體塞到二宮和也手裡，露出宣告勝利的微笑。二宮一看就知道那會是什麼；那還能是什麼。他握著二宮的手，按下粉紅色遙控器，微弱的震動從體內蔓延到全身，櫻井翔身子忍不住顫抖了下，卻故作沒事一般忍耐，坐在床沿隱忍來自身後的細小快感，「哼嗯⋯⋯要考慮多久呢？」

纖長的手指握緊二宮的手，櫻井翔挑逗地撫摸對方的手背與手掌，後穴裡不斷顫動的玩具提醒他身體已敏感地起了反應，腰枝藏不住扭動，輕淺地來回磨蹭床鋪，他用濕潤的雙眼緊盯著二宮不放，二宮和也的底線嚴重被挑戰，理智幾乎要斷線。一想到出門前櫻井翔特地仔細將自己後面弄乾淨，甚至自己潤滑、撐開後穴、把跳蛋塞入裡頭夾緊，坐上車子到這邊之前那異物都撐漲在裡頭，二宮和也便感覺褲頭又更緊了些。

「如果我就這樣繼續不碰翔ちゃん你呢？ほら、你也很硬了呢，會不會被玩具弄到射？」

「哈啊、你忍心讓我射在褲子裡不碰我嗎？」

嘆口氣，二宮和也總算爬上床，摸著櫻井翔的手把玩具震動強度上調了一格，同時拉開對方早已敞開的襯衫領口，呼吸時的熱氣令對方體溫竄高，二宮滿意的偷吻了一口。

「唔、哼啊⋯⋯ニノ、」二宮和也什麼也沒做，除了把跳蛋強度調到最大以外。當然櫻井翔不會自己挖洞給自己跳，他拉住二宮的衣角，咬緊下唇，眨動因為渴望而蘊藏淚水的眼，眼線糊了一些，從良好而完美的誘惑，成了受苦而脆弱不堪惹人憐的模樣，他越來越靠近二宮的臉龐，楚楚可憐的姿態讓對方一瞬間心軟得無防備。

櫻井翔得逞地伸出小舌仔細舔過對方的唇形，比起接吻，舔拭唇瓣的動作更讓二宮和也興奮，櫻井翔那勸誘成功的表情只令人越陷越深，該死的性感。

「還想扮演正人君子多久？」

「到翔ちゃん被玩具弄到射為止。」二宮和也皺起眉頭，堅定的忍耐褲子底下已經撐起帳篷的熱源，平時自己太常主動，他就是想看到櫻井翔克制不住性慾主動騎上來的樣子。再一下就成功了、再忍耐一下。

「哼嗯、可是、」把襯衫扣子全解開，櫻井翔難受地拉開皮帶，打開褲頭時，發硬的性器立刻彈出，昂揚挺立著。二宮和也暗自咒罵了一遍，居然不穿內褲......他能夠想像櫻井翔努力夾著身後顫動的玩具，不讓它掉出而激起一波波刺激的失控樣子。「ニノ如果不進來，我也射不出來⋯⋯」

二宮和也看著櫻井翔把西裝褲蹭掉，只留深藍色襯衫掛在身上，接著對方背向他，最近又瘦了些的腰肉與雙臀間從玩具接出來的一小截線一覽無遺。

主動中帶點遲疑，一手抓著自己的臀肉讓穴口露出，櫻井翔自然是臉紅，另一隻手慢慢找到臀縫裡跳蛋連接的短線，他知道二宮和也此刻肯定目不轉睛地注視著他，他緩慢用兩指捏著那條外露的線，一點一點往外拉，櫻井翔清楚感受到玩具給的震動衝擊著內壁的嫩肉，他差點站不穩，自己前頭下身似乎又更硬了，咬緊牙關忍耐太舒服而搖晃的身軀，衝動之下，他用力將玩具一次向外拉。

糟糕⋯⋯好想被進入、好想要、ニノ的⋯⋯

後穴不受控地收縮，櫻井翔把上頭已沾上些不明水漬的跳蛋扔到床頭，還沒轉過身他便感覺二宮和也從背後貼了上來。

「翔ちゃん、這麼色情的樣子只能讓我看到喔，在鏡頭前、在團員面前都不行⋯⋯會惹人犯罪的。」

雙手自襯衫滑入白皙的肌膚，指尖掃過平坦的胸部與乳尖，二宮和也刻意向前頂，硬物隔著褲子磨蹭著櫻井翔的臀肉，升高的熱度彼此都清楚的感受到。「吶、進來嘛⋯⋯？」轉過頭用嘴唇摩擦二宮的，櫻井翔笑了下，二宮和也這才滿意地跟著笑出來，一隻手按住櫻井翔的後頸，吻了上去。

唇舌交纏後他們幾乎都等不及了，櫻井翔發出滿足的喟嘆，喘息聲迴盪在二宮耳邊，比歌曲裡Rap故意夾雜的喘聲還要色氣，手掌貼上二宮的褲頭，拉下拉鍊，二宮迅速褪下衣物，讓櫻井翔到床上躺好，兩手撐在對方身旁，二宮和也俯下身，焦急而開始沁出汗水的額角打濕瀏海，瞇起眼他吸吮櫻井翔總引人遐思的嘴唇，舌頭在對方嘴裡掃過，與櫻井翔的交纏，唾液交融，胸膛貼著胸膛，和對方肌膚相貼的感覺有些久違，熟悉而陌生。

「前戲什麼的、不用了。」這樣少掉前戲的性愛也十分久違，讓他想起以前年輕時焦躁而不懂事的衝動行為，完全不考慮後果就急著與對方交合；櫻井翔思考了下，今天這情況比起不必前戲，不如說是經歷過久的前戲，從下車開始，他就一直在等待，進房間時的鼓譟和曖昧氣氛已令人慾火焚身。

「呵⋯⋯翔ちゃん自己坐上來？」二宮和也拍拍大腿，一隻手摸上自己的下身，來回套弄、準備好硬得隨時都能進入對方。

「嗯⋯⋯」

眼神迷離，櫻井翔用手指撐開後穴，上半身靠在二宮和也身上，對方時不時用嘴唇輕含、舔吮他的乳尖，這讓他更敏感地倚上二宮，用穴口前後吃著二宮的勃起再放開。淺淺的喘聲伴隨櫻井翔對他的叫喚，迴盪在二宮和也耳邊，他扶著二宮的肩膀，張開雙腿握著對方的性器對準穴口，緩緩坐下。

「嗯哈、ニノ的、果然好大⋯⋯」

「每次都覺得翔ちゃん好厲害呢，後面居然吃得下那麼大的東西。」

趁櫻井翔還沒完全坐到最底時用力向上一頂，他立刻因為幾乎要被貫穿的快感而癱軟身子，反射性顫了下、他縮緊內壁，差點要跌在二宮身上，體位的關係一次就進到最深，櫻井翔痙攣一般緊抓著二宮不放，腰部不自覺扭動，被溫暖的窄道包覆，二宮和也也差點就要繳械，他好不容易忍住直接射在對方體內的念頭。

櫻井翔騎在他身上的姿勢讓他能清楚看見櫻井翔是怎麼將他的下身納入體內的，上下吞吐的模樣極為淫靡，僅是觀看便覺得身體一陣熱，二宮和也抬頭看櫻井翔難得放蕩的樣子，更是把持不住，對方散亂的頭髮貼著額頭，焦躁而渙散地想自行獲取快感卻遲遲不得而張嘴呼吸，舌頭濕潤嘴唇、彷彿渴望含吮什麼東西的表情，雙手撐在二宮腰間，櫻井翔努力使勁挪動腰部，一下下深入偶爾前後磨蹭彼此的胯部，舒服得快要放鬆躺下。

「嗚、哈啊、ニノ⋯⋯」

「呼、嗯、不行了？」

「哼嗯、沒力了⋯⋯」

捏了把櫻井翔大腿的嫩肉要對方起身，二宮和也像半醉之際那般迷迷茫茫地笑了，興許是覺得對方太可愛，心情上也愉悅不已；與那殺死千萬迷妹的迷人笑容相比，下半身的動作可就沒那麼和善，二宮和也與櫻井翔面對面，他按著對方的大腿，朝他雙腳大張，後面的嫩肉正邀請他趕快進去，櫻井翔配合地纏上二宮，環住對方的頸項，輕咬了二宮的耳垂一下，「ニノ、快點、給我⋯⋯」

再也受不了櫻井翔的惡作劇或者誘惑，他饑渴地吻上對方，握著下身不給櫻井翔思考的時間便插入到最裡，他知道櫻井翔喜歡什麼，對方狡黠貪婪的目光中帶有異樣的期待，揉弄對方的乳尖，另隻手握住遲遲沒被疼愛而有些疲軟的性器套弄，惹的櫻井翔敏感的拔高呻吟。

「翔ちゃん很喜歡這樣對吧⋯⋯」二宮兩根手指夾著櫻井翔的龜頭磨蹭搓弄，一邊緩慢地進入對方裡面再撤出，手中的性器隨著撫摸再次變硬，前端的小洞流出些許透明的液體。

「嗚、ニノ、啊啊、⋯⋯」

「翔ちゃん這樣超工口的、啊⋯⋯やばい，好緊⋯⋯」

「ニノ、嗯啊！嗚、嗯⋯⋯」櫻井翔瞪大雙眼，抓著二宮的手十指緊扣，「要、嗚、哈啊⋯⋯」

「翔！翔ちゃん⋯⋯」

二宮和也坐在樂屋沙發上，難得沒有打電動也沒有彈彈吉他，腿上放了一本櫻井翔為封面的雜誌，他一手撐著頭，另一手負責翻頁。

「ニノ今天心情好像很好？」相葉雅紀在他旁邊坐下，好像沙發空間只夠兩個人一樣擠了上去，二宮和也臉上掛著淺笑，雖然漫不經心，但多年相處下來相葉還是感覺到對方似乎蠻開心的，他探頭看看二宮在看什麼雜誌，一下就看到整個版面的櫻井翔，「啊，是翔ちゃん那個嘛。」

「嗯。」翻過深藍色襯衫與西裝褲的裝扮，下一頁是櫻井翔著西裝坐在床沿領口打開、卻一副優雅的樣子，他多看了幾眼，又迅速翻過，下一頁櫻井翔穿著黑色毛衣與牛仔褲，比前幾頁更加放鬆自然，有種乾淨俐落感。他拎起雜誌，再次瞧了眼封面櫻井翔明顯畫了眼線的照片，於是不看了把雜誌塞進相葉手裡。

「欸？ニノ不看了？」

「嗯，看過了。」

他想起櫻井翔前夜帶他去與雜誌裡相同的取景飯店、對方穿上相同的衣服、畫上整潔成熟的妝，比雜誌裡那些拍攝姿勢更為大膽、更加性感，只有他一個人能夠看到。真是的⋯⋯大人的奇怪情趣。翔ちゃん該不會雜誌攝影的時候就抱持著他會看到所以刻意做出那樣的動作又帶他去那間飯店吧？嘖⋯⋯翔ちゃん真是糟糕。

二宮和也在櫻井翔也擠到他旁邊時，偷偷跟對方悄悄話，問道：「翔ちゃん那天晚上、」怎麼那麼主動？

「⋯⋯主題是感謝嘛。」

「⋯⋯不客氣，收到你的心意了。」

他勾起微笑，啊啊，二零一六年末就這樣過的話，明年也請多多指教囉。年初馬上就回禮給對方吧。


End file.
